February Event Collection
by JailyForever
Summary: A selection of drabbles and such written using prompts provided over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Marked - SiriusRemus

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompts:** (plot/action) Getting a tattoo with/of/for a spouse/girlfriend/boyfriend; (quote) "To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." (Valerie Lombardo)

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Sirius/Remus; Chamed: Season 1 Episode 1 – (Word) Tattoo; Nouns – Tattoo, Spell, Mark, Wizard, Hole, Hand, Needle, Contact, Skin, Script, Shoulder, Palm, Lips, Cursive; Adjectives – Few, Smooth, White, Elegant, Black; Verbs – Ensure, Undo (115)

 **Word Count:** 260

* * *

Marked

"Are you sure you want to do this Siri?" Remus asked, wanting to ensure that his fellow marauder was positive this was what he wanted.

After all, it was one of the few things that even as a wizard you couldn't undo. Sure he would be able to cover it up with a spell, but the mark would be there forever. Getting a tattoo was not something to be taken lightly.

Sirius lifted his head up out the hole in the chair and looked up at the love of his life. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Sirius grasped Remus' hand tightly, and winced slightly, as the needle made its first contact with his smooth, white skin.

* * *

"So, how does it look?" Sirius inquired, turning his head to try and get a good look at it in the mirror.

Remus ran his hand carefully along the tattoo of a wolf howling at a full moon that covered the animagus' right shoulder. Beneath the tattoo, written in an elegant, black, cursive script, it read Remus and Sirius: forever.

"It's beautiful," he breathed, as he became entranced by the colours that appeared to be dancing before his very eyes.

"Yes you are."

"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed," the lycanthrope whispered as he drew circles on his lover's palm. "I'm so blessed to have you in my life. Promise me you won't ever leave me."

"Never Mooney, never," he replied, leaning forward and capturing his boyfriends lips.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	2. Valentine's Day Hate - Rose

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenge & Assignments)**

 **Prompts:** (Plot) Card/Gift from a secret admirer, (Feeling/Emotion) Elation

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bonus – Rose Weasley – Challenge - Write about Rose Weasley

 **Gringotts:** Noun – Day, Year, Card, Present, Place, Dance, Mood, Corner, Poster, Ounce, Night, Joke, Pillow, Gift, Book, Copy, Edition; Adjective – Worst, Ridiculous, Sixteen, Popular, First; Verb – Wear, Ask, Suggest, Slip, Escape, Shrug, Conceal; Compound Words – Whenever; Wizarding Occupations – Professor; Feelings/Emotions: Happy - Elated

 **Word Count:** 536

* * *

Valentine's Day Hate

Valentine's Day had to be the absolute worst day of the year as far as Rose Weasley was concerned.

With all the girls falling all over themselves to get attention from the boys and hoping that they would get a card of a present.

And then you had the boys strutting around the school like they owned the place and lapping up the attention the ridiculous girls gave them.

Her mood rapidly got worse and worse as the day progressed.

Every corner she turned she would see the Valentine's Dance advertised via a poster on the wall.

And if she didn't see a poster about it she would hear the giggly, so-called popular girls talking about what they were going to wear and who they were hoping would ask them to go.

It took almost every ounce of self restraint Rose had to not turn around and tell them that no one actually cared, and they would be in tears by the end of the night.

However the worst part of her day came in Potions when their professor taught them all about love potions and the powerful infatuations they could cause, even going so far as to suggest that many girls in her class would slip a boy one given half a chance. It also didn't escape her notice that the professor was looking directly at her as he said this – or was that just her being paranoid? Either way it did not make the lesson any better.

Yes this was absolutely Rose Weasley's least favourite day of the year, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that in the last sixteen years of her life the only boy to ever send her a card or gift had been her cousin James as a practical joke.

It came as a great relief when the end of the school day came, and she wasted no time at all going straight to her dorm room, and throwing herself onto her bed.

As she laid her head on her pillow, she felt something hard under there. She slipped her hand under the pillow and pulled out a box shaped gift with a card attached.

Rose ripped open the card and read it slowly:

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I know how much you hate this day, but I saw this gift and I thought of you._

 _Everyone deserves a little happiness and joy in their life and I hope this brings you some._

 _Happy Valentine's Day_

 _Love Your Secret Admirer x_

Rose felt a small smile creep onto her lips against her will as she placed the card down on her night stand, picked up the gift and carefully unwrapped it.

Inside she was elated to find a first edition, annotated copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard; the very book that she had been dying to track down for the last couple of years.

In the days that followed whenever anyone would ask Rose why she was ginning like a Cheshire cat, she would simply shrug it off and make more of an effort to conceal her emotions.

The last thing the teenage Ravenclaw wanted was for anyone to find out the reason behind her smile.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	3. New Arrival - CygnusElla

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) **

**Prompts:** (Object) Box of Chocolates, (Word) Affection/Affectionate

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Cygnus Black I – Challenge – Write about relationship with Ella Max

 **Gringotts:** Charmed: Season 1 Episode 1 – (Location) Hospital; Wizarding Occupations – Healer; Noun –Blanket, Addition, Affection, Bundle, Joy, Floor, Secret, Contract, Sister, Duty; Adjective – Proud, Green, Strict, Possible, Noble, Ancient; Verb – Love, Check, Bark, Scrub, Wash, Discuss; Family Vocab – Heir, First Born, Hereditary; Instead of Little – Tiny

 **Word Count:** 391

* * *

New Arrival

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Black, you're are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy," the Healer informed them, as swaddled the baby in the hereditary green and silver blanket, and placed the newest addition to their blossoming family in Cygnus' arms.

The new mother and father gazed down at their little bundle of joy with as much affection as any new parents would, both of them unable to understand how it was possible to love someone so tiny, so much.

Over the next couple of days, whilst mother and son recuperated Cygnus gave the House Elves strict instructions to have the house spotless for when they brought Sirius home. He would check in periodically to make bark orders at them to scrub the floor harder or wash the sheets again.

If there was one thing that Cygnus desired in his house, it was complete and utter cleanliness. It was a desire that has strengthened when he married Ella, and was now going into overdrive with the arrival of his first born son.

Every day he would bring his wife a box of her favourite chocolates, and every day she would thank him with a smile and make a comment about the length of her stay at St Mungo's. It was no secret that she hated hospitals.

On the day that the couple finally got to take their baby home, Cygnus decided it was time to discuss the possible matches for his new heir; the baby who one day would become Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"Ella I was thinking that we should arrange our Sirius' marriage." Cygnus declared, his tone indicating that there was no room for any argument. "It is imperative that we keep our blood line pure and that is why we _**will**_ get a contract in place with my sister, Misapinoa as soon as possible. You will recall, no doubt, that she gave birth to a girl several months ago."

The new mother was no fool. Whilst she knew that her husband cared for, and respected her, when it came to matters of decision making she had no say whatsoever.

So even though she desperately wanted to argue with him about it being too soon to discuss these matters, she simply did her wifely duty and nodded her head in agreement.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	4. To Get What He Wants - Zacharias

**A/N:**

 **Written as an assignment and for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about someone who uses their external beauty to take advantage of others.

 **Extra Prompts:** (Word) Worship, (Word) Danger

 **Teamwork:** (Object) Ribbon, (Word) Lovesick

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Smile

 **Gringotts:** Nouns – Life, Guy, Puppy, Attention, Money, Library, Ribbon, Skin, Putty, Perfume, Newspaper, Advertisement, Market, Hug, Owl, Order, Midnight; Adjectives – Lovesick, Desperate, Bland, Broad, Radiant, Open, Poor, Handsome, Fair; Verbs – Provide, Buy, Jump, Scoot, Loan; Compound Words – Newspaper, Lovesick, Trademark; Colour – Yellow, Scarlet, Brown; Said words – Asserted, Gushed, Commented, Inquired, Affirmed

 **Word Count:** 866

* * *

To Get What He Wants

Zacharias Smith could safely say that he absolutely loved his life.

Not that he had a big head or anything but he was by far the best looking guy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All he had to do was walk down the corridor and every girl within sight would be staring after him like a lovesick puppy, hoping that today would be the day that he paid them some attention. It was impossible for them to not worship him like the God he knew he was.

However Zacharias was no fool and he saved his attention for those who could provide him with the most advantages.

For example, if ever he was running low on money, he would seek out Daphne Greengrass, and on days when he couldn't find her and he was desperate, such as with today, he would go to Eloise Midgen.

That spotty freak would give him anything he asked for and all he had to do was flash the simpering girl a smile.

He found her in the library wearing her trademark yellow ribbon in her greasy, bland brown hair.

He fixed a broad toothy grin on his face and prepared to flirt with the unappealing girl. It was the very last thing he wanted to do, but if he wanted to buy the latest and very expensive Broomstick Servicing Kit that had been advertised in the Daily Prophet, then he had to do what was necessary.

"Eloise," he whispered, making the girl jump out of her skin. "You look positively radiant today."

The Gryffindor giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at him. She was already putty in his hands, and he knew it wouldn't take very long at all to get what he desired out of her.

"Do you mind if I sit here gorgeous?" he asked, indicating to the solid oak, cushioned chair next to her.

"No of course not," she gushed, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. "I'd love for you to join me Zacharias."

"Great," he said pulling out the chair and sitting down next her, inching it closer to her and getting a whiff of her potent perfume.

The scent of it knocked the Hufflepuff sick and he had to fight the urge to scoot his seat away from her. If he was going to get what he came for then he would have to grin and bear it.

Zacharias pulled the newspaper clipping out of his pocket and unfolded it, smoothing out the creases on the table.

"Hey El, have you seen this?" he commented pointing to the advertisement in an effort to direct the conversation towards his true purpose for seeking her out.

Eloise closed the book she was reading and pulled the clipping closer to her.

"Hasn't this only just been released on the open market?" she inquired as she passed it back to him. "Are you going to purchase one?"

"Yes," Zacharias told her, thrilled that she was giving him an opening. "Well, that is to say I would but – you see - my dad – he won't give me the money, and I really need this."

Zacharias squeezed his eyes closed as he forced the tears to spill out of his eyes.

"Oh my poor baby," Eloise cooed, scooting over and embracing him. "Please don't cry. You're too handsome to do that."

She let go and took his face in the palms of her hands and swiped away the tears.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked sweetly, giving him a smile.

The edges of Zacharias' lips twitched as he fought the urge to let his glee show. "Well you could – no I couldn't – it wouldn't be fair."

"Nothing you could ask of me would be too much Zacharias, surely you must know that by now," she asserted. "Tell me what it is I can do for you."

"Only if you insist," Zacharias said, trying to make it clear in his tone that she could say no.

Just as Zacharias had suspected, Eloise nodded her head vigorously. He was never in danger of her saying no.

"Well could you – maybe – loan me the money? I'll pay you back as soon as possible, but it may take some time."

"Of course Zach," Eloise replied. "And don't worry about paying me back; think of it as my gift to you."

"Really?"

"Really," she affirmed, reaching into her pocket and withdrawing a small bag of galleons and handing it to him.

Zacharias jumped up from his seat and gave Eloise a brief hug. "You're the best El," he exclaimed gleefully. "I'd love to stay and chat, but if I'm going to get my order in before midnight, I have to send my owl now. Catch you later beautiful."

The Hufflepuff hung back long enough to watch the pimply Gryffindor blush a scarlet red, before rushing off.

Now that Zacharias had secured the galleons from Eloise, he needed to find someone who would be willing to do his dastardly Potions essay. Fortunately, he knew just the gullible fool, and with her recent heartache Cho Chang would lap up any attention he gave her and be easy enough for him to manipulate.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	5. You'll Never Be Friends- JamesLilySirius

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompts:** (dialogue) "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends."; (object) Bouquet of Flowers

 **1000 Words Challenge:** Sun

 **Gringotts:** Nouns – Effort, Friday, Breath, Bunch, Throat, Shade, Bouquet; Adjectives – Clever, Genuine; Verbs – Try, Fight, Hate, Thrust

 **Word Count:** 338

* * *

You'll Never Be Friends

It had only been a matter of days since Lily Evans had agreed to try and be friends with James Potter.

She had seen how he had made an effort to change his ways, and she knew it must be genuine or else Professor Dumbledore would not have seen it fit to make the star Chaser Head Boy. As clever as James Potter could be even he could not fool the headmaster.

As she relaxed in the shade of large Beech tree, keeping herself out of the late September sun, she caught sight of the aforementioned boy pushing his best friend in her direction.

It was only a matter of minutes before she was saw Sirius Black approaching her, carrying a bunch of white lilies, muttering something under his breath about how Prongs owed him big time as he came to a standstill in front of her.

"Hey McKinnon, we still on for Friday?" Sirius asked, addressing her best friend who was seated to her right

The other witch nodded her head and with the biggest grin plastered across her face replied, "Of course."

"Great," he answered flashing her, his trademark smile. "Umm, so Lily I actually came over here to talk to you."

Sirius cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head as he turned to Lily.

"You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both." Sirius told her, repeating almost verbatim what James had asked him to say, looking between the Head Boy and Girl, "You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends."

Sirius flashed the shocked witch a grin, and then thrust the bouquet of flowers into Lily's arms.

"From James," he muttered before dashing off back to his best friend before she could even think of witty response.

One thing she knew for certain was that she would never allow Sirius' words to become fact. She wouldn't fall in love with James Potter.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	6. James' Declaration - JamesLily

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Lyric) "I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies.", (genre) Romantic Comedy

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Dare

 **Word Count:** 783

* * *

James' Declaration

"Go on Prongs, I dare you," Sirius whispered, giving his fellow marauder a little nudge in the back. "Quick, do it now before she leaves."

James glared at his so-called best friends and clambered up from his seat in the Great Hall just as Lily walked past.

"Hey Evans!" he called loudly, capturing the attention of the fiery redhead, ruing the moment he ever made that silly bet with Padfoot.

"what do you want James?" she asked spinning around to face him.

"I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies." James declared, getting down on to his knees in front of Lily and raising his arms above him.

Lily quirked her eyebrow at James, before exchanging humoured looks with her two best friends.

"And what beliefs would they be Potter?" she asked. "That you can get away with cursing anyone and everyone who gets in your way just because you 'feel like it?' Or how about the notion that all Slytherins are evil?"

"Agree to go on a date with me and maybe you'll find out." James suggested waggling his eyebrows. "Come on you know you want to Evans. How many guys do you know who will offer to have your babies? Well apart from Snape that is."

James heard his friends behind him stifle a snigger as he fought to keep a smirk off his face. It was a well known fact at Hogwarts that Severus Snape had some kind of obsession with Lily, and hovered around her like a bad smell despite the fact that she had ended their friendship over a year and a half ago. It was something that irked James to no end.

"You can't have babies Potter!" Lily stated, furrowing her eyebrows at her fellow Gryffindor, wondering if he had taken a bludger too many to the head. "It's impossible, just like the chances of me ever agreeing to go on a date with a pompous arse like you."

"If you agree to go out with me, I'll find a way to make it possible Evans." James promised, shuffling closer towards Lily on his knees in full awareness of the number of eyes currently on him. "I'll save you from the pain of childbirth and cursing my name anymore than you already have."

"I will never stop cursing your name Potter." Lily laughed quietly. "Why don't you go and find your broomstick and have her babies instead? You might find her to be a more willing partner."

The girls next to Lily burst out into fits of laughter as soon as the words left their friend's mouth.

"Hey Lils what goes on between Prongs and his broomstick in private is for the changing rooms and the changing rooms only," Sirius chirped in, earning a roar of laughter from Remus and Peter.

James turned towards his friend and narrowed his eyes at him, silently telling him that what he just said was totally uncalled for, even though if roles were reversed he would have said the same.

"Dude, you're supposed to be improving my chances, not encouraging Evans," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "Talk me up Pads, or I'll tell McKinnon what you – "

"Okay, okay," he whispered raising his hands in mock surrender, and turning back to the head girl. "Lily did you know that Prongs here has a rather large 'broomstick' and it's never been used, if you know what I mean? Maybe you could let him take you for a ride on it sometime."

Sirius fought to keep back the laugh that he so desperately wanted to let out as he felt two hands simultaneously slap him across the face and the back of his respectively.

"See you guys are a match made in heaven," he called as Lily and her friends walked away from the marauders. "Two halves of a whole. Like two peas in a pod. Evans, you're the Amata to his Sir Luckless."

The group of Gryffindor girls carried on walking away without even so much as a backwards glance at the marauders.

"Give it up Pads, she's gone," James lamented as his eyes followed her out of the Great Hall. "I think you've just gone and blown any chance I had with her dude."

James picked up his Pumpkin Juice from the table, and took a long deep drink from it, wishing that it contained something a little stronger.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that pal. I mean did you see the way she checked out your package before they left. She's definitely interested," Sirius said, casually throwing his arm around James' neck. "Trust me mate, she'll be your girlfriend before Christmas, and that's a promise."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	7. Love, Actually - PansyNeville

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Quote) "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." (Sarah Dessen), (Title) Love, Actually

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Pansy Parkinson – Challenge – Write about Pansy Parkinson

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Brave

 **Word Count:** 464

* * *

Love, Actually

There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.

You can find love in the most unexpected of places, and sometimes you don't even realise that it's found you until you're head over heels in love.

Pansy racked her head as she tried to figure out just when and how she had developed feelings for Neville Longbottom.

Of all the eligible guys at Hogwarts, she had to go and fall for an undesirable on the opposite side to her. It didn't matter that he had the correct blood status, the Gryffindor was a muggle and mudblood lover, and therefore he was the enemy.

She supposed that it had been pretty admirable the way that he had stood up for the first years, even the ones in Slytherin house who definitely wouldn't have thanked him for it.

The way he gave the Carrows what for was so impressive. Pansy secretly wished that she could have done the same, but with her pure blood status and ideology it would not have been the wisest idea. Instead she secretly cheered him on, and contained a sly smile when he outwitted them

And she supposed it was extremely brave the way he had taken his punishments and torture like a man. Pansy had been able to witness this first hand when she was handing out the punishments as part of her duty as head girl. In hindsight the Slytherin figured that it had been around this time when she started to develop feelings for him.

As she tossed over onto her other side the Slytherin made a vow to herself to never reveal her feelings for him, to anyone, not even her closest friends and allies.

Love, Actually

The Battle of Hogwarts was in full swing, and against her will her eyes searched for the Gryffindor, hoping and praying that she wouldn't see his cold and lifeless body lying on the ground.

She didn't think she could bear it if he died. The world would be a duller place and she didn't think her life would be worth living with him gone, even though he could never and would never be hers.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the Gryffindor tear past her with his wand drawn.

The young witch gazed on at Neville as he fought his way through the huge crowd of witches and wizards to get into the thick of the battle. Pansy had to restrain herself from chasing after him and fighting alongside the wizard.

If anyone was to see her in that moment, if they looked closely enough and saw the longing look in her eyes, they would later only be able to describe what they witnessed as love, actually.


	8. My Fair Lady - HermioneFred

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Quote) "My six word love story: I can't imagine life without you." (Unknown), (Title) My Fair lady

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Live

 **Notes:** AU! Set in a world where Fred didn't die and the war didn't end after The Battle of Hogwarts.

 **Word Count:** 484

* * *

My Fair Lady

Hermione clung tightly to her husband as he led her towards the evacuation point.

The war had been raging on for five long years. Harry was nowhere to be found after a spectacular defeat during the Battle of Hogwarts, where he had barely escaped with his life, and London was fast becoming an unsafe place.

The new mother had adamantly been refusing to leave for the last week ever since her husband had told her that he had arranged for them to join the evacuation. It was an argument that she was losing, but that didn't stop her from continuing her protests.

As they joined the small crowd of the surviving muggle-borns at the safe point, Hermione turned to her husband.

"I won't leave Fred, I can't. Please don't make me," she pleaded.

"You must my love. Allow me to tell you my six word love story: I can't imagine life without you," he told her earnestly. "But I would rather have a life without you by my side knowing you are safe, than run the risk of losing you. You have to get yourself to safety – before it's too late."

"Only if you come with us," she answered, cradling their young child in her arms.

"I can't, my place is here fighting with the Order, for a better world, so that our son won't have to grow up in a twisted, muggle-born hating place."

Hermione glanced at the crowd of muggle-borns, many of whom were sharing emotional farewells with their loved ones, and then turned back to her husband.

"Then I'm staying. My place is by your side, wherever that may be," she informed him stubbornly. It was perhaps the dozenth time she had said this to him in as many days

"I can't let you do that Hermione. I know this might sound a little sexist but your place should be with our son, protecting our son, and – should the worst happen – telling our son that I died fighting for a better world for him to grow up in."

Hermione's dress billowed in the wind as he kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"Please, if not for me, then for him," he begged, nodding towards their sleeping infant.

A tear slid down Hermione's face and she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

"Promise me you'll let me know you're okay whenever you can," she pleaded as she looked into her husband's equally watery eyes.

"Of course I will my fair lady," he said with a grin on his face, giving her a low bow, just as the one minute warning for departure sounded. "You'd best get going."

Hermione flung herself carefully into her husband's arms, and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, before prising herself from his arms and turning to take the first of many painful steps from the man she loved with all her heart.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	9. Engagement Party - RudolphusBellatrix

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Object) Heart Shaped Glasses, (Word) Betrothed

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Wish

 **Word Count:** 430

Engagement Party

"And now we would like to present the newly betrothed Bellatrix and Rudolphus," Druella announced excitedly, raising her glass in a toast to the happy couple as they made their entrance down the grand staircase in the high class pure blood boutique hotel. "We wish you all the happiness in the world my daughter and I look forward to welcoming a new son into our family."

Druella kissed her daughter and future son-in-law on the cheek as they came to stand by her side, and then raised her glass high, "To Bellatrix and Rudolphus. May your marriage be as happy mine and your fathers."

"To Bellatrix and Rudolphus," the crowd echoed.

The guests at the party quickly spread out across the ballroom after the toast, and at various intervals throughout the evening offered their congratulations to the happy couple, much to the dismay of the couple.

Rudolphus eventually grabbed hold of his girlfriend and dragged her onto the dance floor, effectively whisking her away from all the false smiles of their parents' friends.

As he moved her across the dance floor the Blacks and Lestranges observed them from the corner of the room.

"It's a good thing that Bella and Rudolphus fell in love by themselves," Druella said quietly to her husband and the Lestranges. "Who knows how Bella would have reacted if we'd had to tell her she had been betrothed since birth?"

"Oh gosh that doesn't even bear thinking about love," her husband agreed with a shudder. "I think the entire house would have been little more than a cinder by the time she was done going on the rampage about not being able to choose who she marries."

"I had no idea your Bella was so – unpredictable," Mr Lestrange chuckled quietly, before taking a sip from one of the custom made heart shaped champagne glasses. "Our Rudolphus is much the same. They truly are a match made in heaven."

"They really are," Mrs Lestrange agreed nodding her head as they turned to observe their respective children dancing. "Whoever said that arranged marriages are a thing of the past clearly needs to come and see this match and then re-evaluate their thoughts on the matter."

The trio of adults nodded their heads in agreement, each one of them secretly glad to have avoided what happened with Cygnus' cousin who had rebelled against her family's wishes and married a blood traitor.

The two sets of parents continued to observe their children as they danced, all of them well aware of just how drastically different this could have turned out.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	10. Find A Way - ArgusMrsNorris

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Lyric) "If it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, if it's a broken heart, then face it." - _Jason Mraz_ , (Emotion/Feeling) Challenged

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Argus Filch – Challenge - Incorporate Filch and Mrs Norris into your story.

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Cat

 **Word Count:** 433

* * *

Find a Way

Argus Filch settled into his chair after a long day of searching for answers to his predicament. The squib was absolutely steaming made after his encounter with the wizard who he had been assured would be the answer to all his hopes and prayers, only for the man to impart what he called a little 'sage advice' to him and then telling him to clear off.

The scrawny dust coloured cat leapt onto Argus' lap almost as soon as he was seated and settled quickly in his arms to comfort him as he began to talk aloud about his day.

"And do you know what that arrogant prick had to say Mrs Norris?" he cooed in her ear. "He said if it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, if it's a broken heart, then face it."

The cat in his arms nuzzled closer to him and nudged his free hand urging him to continue petting her.

"I bet that wizard never had their true love transformed into a cat though did he?" Argus grumbled quietly as he absentmindedly continued to stroke the love of his life.

"When I went to him a few weeks ago he said there would be a price, but I never imagined he would do this," the squib sobbed as he rocked backwards and forwards. "All I wanted was to be a wizard so that I could be like you, so that I wouldn't cause you so much shame, and you could finally leave your husband. I'm so sorry my love."

Argus Filch kissed the cat's head, wishing that he hadn't been so selfish. He should have asked what the price would be, but being the foolish man that he was he had expected it to be gold. He never once imagined that his love would be stuck in her animagus form for life.

He would never be able to feel her warmth beneath him again. He would never know the touch of her lips against his, feel her gentle caresses, or hear her soft and soothing voice again.

He had effectively lost the woman that made him into a better man and all because he had wanted to be a wizard, and it hadn't even worked.

And now the wizard whose help he had sought was refusing to undo his wicked magic and transform his Mrs Norris back.

"I'll find a way to fix this my sweet, no matter how difficult, no matter how much of a challenge, I promise I will make you human again," Argus vowed. "I have to."


	11. Gift - RowenaArchitectofHogwarts

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Plot/Action) Femme: having a necklace put around your neck/ Masculine: having tie tied/cuffs fastened, (Emotion/Feeling) Optimistic

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Architect of Hogwarts – Challenge - Write about the Architect of Hogwarts and a potential relationship with Rowena Ravenclaw

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Impressive

 **Word Count:** 525

* * *

Gift

He held her hand across the small dining room table that was set up in her rooms on the West Wing of the castle, and stared deeply into her sapphire blue eyes that sparkled like a precious gem.

He wondered whether or not she knew just how much she had captivated him in the time that they had been working together on the construction of the castle. He wondered whether she knew just how alluring she could be. He wondered if she knew the effect her soothing, honey like voice had on him, how easily it enchanted him.

The strapping young man sighed as she continued to talk passionately about her hopes and dreams for the success of the school, and how she hoped that it would be ready in time for her five year old daughter to attend.

He was particularly intrigued by what she was saying about the staircases and having them change periodically. It was be an impressive piece of magic should they actually be able to pull it off, almost as intriguing as the woman herself.

He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as she continued to outline her many ideas and how the only obstacle to them becoming a reality was Salazar. The architect however was optimistic that if anyone could talk the man around it was Rowena.

"Rowena love," he said when she finally stopped talking. "I have a present for you."

The witch smiled softly at him as she picked up her golden goblet and took a sip of her drink.

"You shouldn't have darling. I don't need presents from you," Rowena told him, wishing that her boyfriend had saved his money. She knew that he wasn't the richest man and that he frequently had concerns about the huge gulf in how much money they had in the bank. "Your love is the only thing that I need. It's more than enough."

"You deserve it Rowena, you've been working so hard these last few months and you've barely taken time for yourself," he informed her. "Besides I saw it in the shop and I couldn't help myself. It would go so well with your exquisite diadem."

Without giving her a chance to disagree, the architect stood up from his seat and removed the velvet box containing the necklace from his pocket.

He flipped it open and carefully took the chain from the box, moved Rowena's hair to one side and placed it around her neck.

Rowena placed her hand on the necklace and whispered, "It's beautiful."

"It doesn't hold a candle to the woman wearing it though," he replied, crouching down next to her and kissing her on the cheek.

A tear streaked down Rowena's cheek as she gazed down into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I love you," she whispered quietly. It was the first time she had uttered those words to anyone since her late husband passed away not long after the birth of her daughter Helena.

"I love you too Rowena," he told her earnestly, trying to convey with his eyes just how much she meant to him. "More than anything in this world."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	12. Why Care? BlaiseDaphne

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment and for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about someone who is closed off emotionally (Charms)

 **Prompt:** (Pairing) Blaise/Daphne

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Colour) Baby Pink, (Dialogue) "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter."

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Gap

 **Word Count:** 775

* * *

Why Care?

Blaise stormed into the Slytherin common room with a look of blazing fury written all over his face.

He had been comforting his younger cousin for the better part of two hours whilst trying to pry the truth out of him. It had taken a while but he had finally admitted the truth to him, and Blaise was far from impressed about what he had discovered.

"How dare you Daphne?" he hissed angrily as he marched towards the blonde haired girl in the corner.

Daphne lifted her head from her studies, stood up and closed the small gap between herself and her boyfriend.

"How dare I what Blaise?" she replied in a bored voice, folding her arms and staring at him with cold, empty eyes. "What am I supposed to have done this time?"

The witch rolled her eyes to the left and smirked at her fellow fifth year knowing that it could be a whole host of things that had made him cranky.

"You know exactly what you've done so don't even think about denying it. You roped my little cousin into taking the blame for you after that stunt you pulled with that mudblood first year, didn't you?" he roared, placing his hands on both of her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

Daphne's eyes betrayed no emotion as she shrugged off his rough grasp and moved back towards the small round table where she had been working before Blaise's entry.

"You know just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter," Blaise exclaimed loudly, grasping her wrist and spinning her back around to face her. He couldn't believe how cold his girlfriend was being. "My cousin is impressionable. You had no right to involve him and exploit his crush on you. Why do you keep doing this?"

Daphne took a step back away from Blaise. No one had ever cared about her enough to call her out on her the way she treated other people, and why would they?

If there was one lesson that she had learnt very early on in her life, it was to look out for number one. Her parents had ensured that she understood this in the way that they constantly palmed her and her sister off onto the nanny at every opportunity so they could go out and socialise.

She could vividly remember sitting on the bottom step of the staircase at home when she was six years old waiting for her parents to come home so they could celebrate her birthday. She had worn her favourite baby pink dress with a bow in her hair and stared at the front door for hours, and they hadn't turned up, instead preferring to take an impromptu vacation. She had cried for weeks on end and had been inconsolable, and when they had finally dried up she had vowed to never allow herself to feel that pain again.

She figured if her own parents couldn't give a damn about her, then no one else would, so why should she care about anyone else.

"I don't know any other way," Daphne informed him coolly, her eyes displaying no emotion at all. "And you have always known what I'm like; I don't know why you keep expecting more from me."

"Because Daph," he sighed as he ran his hand through his short jet black hair. "I know you are better than this."

"Well guess what Blaise, I'm not," she hissed at him. "And it's about time you realised that, otherwise you and I aren't going to work out."

Blaise's eyes fell to the ground as he pondered her words. He loved Daphne dearly, but her lack of emotion and consideration for other people was disturbing even by Slytherin standards.

She would never care for him as he did for her, and if she did she would never show it.

"Then I guess we're done, and if you think I'm going to allow my cousin to continue taking the blame for you, then you are sadly mistaken Daphne," he told her before turning his back on her and marching out of the common room to search for the Transfiguration professor.

"You say that like I should care," Daphne whispered quietly to herself as she slumped back into her chair and returned to her work.

The fifth year was completely unfazed by the fact that she had just lost the only person who would probably ever love her and give her an ounce of affect. Nor was she bothered at all by the prospect of getting detention or whatever fresh 'hell' McGonagall would have in store for her.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	13. Especially For You - RonLavender

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Object) Cherubs, (Colour) Magenta

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Perfect

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Ron/Lavender; Adjectives – Smooth, Hidden, Good, Special, Telltale; Nouns – East, West, Centre, Food, Marble

 **Word Count:** 244

* * *

Especially for You

Lavender scurried around the room of Requirement to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect.

The smooth marble cherubs that lined the east and west walls were all charmed to sing a beautiful rendition of hers and Ron's song: Especially for You by Kylie and Jason, and to her relief they were all completely in sync with one another.

The candles on the small table in the centre of the room were flickering away, and the food she had sneaked out of the kitchen was laid out perfectly.

The four poster bed at the far end of the room was hidden from view by a long magenta curtain, and if the evening went as well as she hoped it would, then it would be put to very good use.

Everything had to be perfect for her and Ron's first time together and she was determined to make it as special as possible.

The telltale creak of the door signalled that Ron had arrived, and she turned to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Won Won," she cried throwing herself into his arms and kissing him passionately before grabbing him by the hand and leading him to the table. "You're right on time. Happy Valentine's Day."

Ron scratched the back of his head as he sat down and replied, "Um yeah you too. Did you do all this?"

Lavender nodded her head. "Yup and I did it all especially for you Won Won."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
